Shall We Dance?
by Viselle
Summary: Ketika kau mengulurkan tanganmu, aku melayang. Tak kuasa kuhentikan debar jantungku yang memacu. Tak mampu kutahan senyuman di wajahku. "Bisakah kita berdansa?" Aku tak punya jawaban lain untuk itu, kecuali: "Ya."


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Shall We Dance?**

by

 **Ann**

…

Main chara : OC, Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Taiga Kagami.

Pairing:

Kuroko Tetsuya x OC

Akashi Seijuurou x OC

Kagami Taiga x OC

 **Peringatan** : AU (Winter Palace, St. Petersburg, Rusia), OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Ketika kau mengulurkan tanganmu, aku melayang. Tak kuasa kuhentikan debar jantungku yang memacu. Tak mampu kutahan senyuman di wajahku. "Bisakah kita berdansa?" Aku tak punya jawaban lain untuk itu, kecuali: "Ya."_

...

Winter palace, gedung yang memiliki ribuan kamar dan galeri seni dipenuhi dengan benda-benda berharga, terang benderang, bertentangan dengan kegelapan dingin di luar sana. Setiap pintu dijaga setidaknya dua penjaga bersenjata. Udara dipenuhi aroma harum yang dihangatkan di piring-piring perak kecil oleh petugas kerajaan.

Pada malam pesta dansa aula dihias sedemikian rupa, lantai digosok hingga mengilap, patung-patung di sekeliling ruangan dibersihkan hingga tak tersisa setitik debu pun, lampu-lampu _chandelier_ akan dibersihkan agar mampu mengeluarkan cahaya terbaiknya, meja-meja panjang di susun mengelilingi ruangan, dilapisi kain putih berbordiran emas, telur puyuh isi, kaviar, roti lapis mentega, anggur, dan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman lainnya, tersaji di atas meja dalam peralatan makan perak dan kristal, pelayan berseragam rapi mondar-mandir menawarkan minuman bagi para tamu.

Semua pria dan wanita di St. Petersburg bahkan di seluruh Rusia berharap diundang ke sana, menikmati malam pesta dansa di aula luas dan megah kerajaan, melihat _Tsar*_ dan sang ratu, meski tidak mungkin dapat menyapa orang-orang penting itu.

Yah, sepertinya tidak semua orang mengharapkan berada di pesta termegah di St. Petersburg itu. Seorang gadis dalam balutan satin putih mengasingkan diri di sudut aula, duduk di kursi bersandaran tinggi sambil memandang sekeliling dengan bosan.

" _Untuk apa aku di sini?"_

Pertanyaan itu sudah berkali-kali muncul di kepalanya. Dan berkali-kali pula ucapan sang ibu langsung terngiang menjawabnya.

" _Kau datang untuk menemui calon tunanganmu."_

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, seketika memekik kecil karena kulit kepalanya tertusuk beberapa benda keras secara bersamaan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memberengut pada sandaran kursi yang menurutnya adalah penyebab rasa sakit itu. Namun tak ada apa-apa di sana, kain beledru yang menutupi sandaran kursi itu tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kepala, lalu ia teringat jika tadi rambut cokelatnya ditutupi jalinan benang dan bebatuan berbagai warna oleh ibunya. "Aku tidak suka benda ini." Ia menggerutu dan kembali menghadap depan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuatnya menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang gadis seumuran dirinya duduk di kursi di sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu _debutante**_ sama seperti dirinya, sebab dia juga memakai gaun berwarna putih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," ia menjawab. "Hanya saja benda ini menyakitiku." Ia menujuk hiasan rambut yang dipakainya.

"Hiasan itu cocok untukmu, serasi dengan gaunnya," ujar gadis manis tak dikenal itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Namaku Kaminari Fuko." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

Si gadis tersenyum kemudian ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Narahashi Yui."

"Boleh kupanggil Yui?"

Yui mengangguk, membuat rambutnya yang dijalin dalam ikatan longgar di bawah telinga kirinya bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya. "Aku akan memanggilmu Fuko kalau begitu."

"Itu terdengar akrab."

"Padahal kita baru berkenalan?"

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak terlalu menyukai formalitas." Fuko menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Jadi, apa kau sama sepertiku? Terdampar di pinggir lantai dansa?"

Yui tertawa.

"Terdampar? Itu terdengar menyedihkan."

Fuko dan Yui serentak menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang gadis lain di sisi kanannya bersuara.

Fuko tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Kita memang menyedihkan bukan? Duduk di pinggir lantai dansa sementara gadis lain menikmati malam berdansa dengan pasangannya," ujarnya.

"Kau benar, tapi rasanya kata "terdampar" tadi begitu menyedihkan, seolah kita tidak mampu memikat satu pria untuk diajak berdansa," sahut si gadis.

Fuko memerhatikan gadis itu. Dia gadis yang menarik, wajahnya cantik, ditambah rambut hitam dan mata kelabu itu, tentunya pasti ada satu-dua pria yang akan mengajaknya berdansa. Begitu pun ia dan Yui, mereka berdua juga tidak akan kesulitan menemukan seorang pria sebagai pasangan dansa. Mereka bertiga pastinya memiliki alasan masing-masing mengapa memilih duduk di sini.

"Kurasa kau lebih dari mampu membuat satu-dua pria bertekuk lutut." Fuko menyuarakan pikirannya. Mata kelabu itu menyorot tajam ke arahnya. "Maaf ...," ucapnya.

"Apa pernah ada yang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau orang yang terlalu terus terang?" ujar gadis tak bernama itu.

Fuko hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ibuku sering mengatakannya," ujarnya enteng, "katanya sifatku yang satu itu akan menjauhkan para pria dariku. Itulah sebabnya dia menjodohkanku dengan putra kenalannya, karena menurutnya aku tidak akan mampu mendapatkan suamiku sendiri."

"Jadi, kau sudah bertunangan?" Yui bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

Fuko mengangguk. "Belum secara resmi, bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kedua gadis di sisi kanan dan kiri Fuko menatapnya, menunggunya memberi penjelasan lebih.

"Malam ini aku akan dipertemukan dengannya, itulah sebabnya aku datang. Jika tidak untuknya, aku tidak akan datang ke acara seramai ini," jelas Fuko. "Aku benci keramaian."

"Aku juga benci keramaian." Gadis berambut hitam berkata. Fuko tersenyum padanya penuh pengertian.

"Aku suka datang ke pesta dansa," kata Yui. "Tetapi hari ini aku tidak bisa menikmati pestanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Fuko.

Mata _amethyst_ Yui terlihat sedih saat ia menjawab, "Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Dia?"

"Aku punya seorang tetangga, dia lebih tua setahun dariku. Pria baik dan manis ..." Yui menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan kau menyukainya, bukan?" Fuko menggodanya.

Yui menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia juga menyukaimu? Atau ada tanda-tanda mengarah ke sana?" tanya Fuko.

"Kau bertanya terlalu banyak," tegur gadis berambut hitam.

"Dia bilang akan melamarku setelah pulang dari Paris."

"Selamat untukmu," ucap Fuko dan langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Selamat, semoga dia cepat kembali dan segera melamarmu," si rambut hitam berucap.

"Ah, aku lupa," ujar Fuko. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Aihara Yuki."

"Boleh kupanggil Yuki?" Kernyit samar muncul di kening Yuki setelah Fuko melempar pertanyaannya. Gadis itu pasti tidak terbiasa dengan sikap akrab yang ditunjukkan Fuko. "Kau boleh memanggilku Fuko, supaya kedengaran akrab. Kau tahu, aku jarang bertemu gadis-gadis seumuranku yang bisa diajak bicara dengan santai. Aku sulit berteman, tetapi dengan kalian entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman. Kuharap kalian juga merasa begitu."

Penjelasan panjang Fuko menerbitkan senyum di wajah Yuki, dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke pesta dansa jika kau tidak suka berdansa?" Fuko kembali lagi dengan menanyai Yuki.

"Aku tidak berkata, aku tidak suka berdansa. Aku suka berdansa, dan sangat ahli melakukannya ..."

"Pastinya." Fuko menggumam.

"Eh?"

"Maaf," ujar Fuko. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek, itu pujian, sungguh ..." ia menambahkan. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang ahli melakukan apa saja. Benar 'kan, Yui?"

Yui mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan," ujar Yuki. Matanya mengarah ke seberang ruangan. Fuko mencoba mengikuti arah pandangnya, mencoba mencari apa yang menarik minat teman barunya itu. Ada banyak orang di sana, salah satunya pria berambut merah.

Rambut merah? Bukankah ibunya berkata calon tunangannya juga berambut merah.

"Kalau kau jelas bisa dan suka berdansa, mengapa kau tidak ada di sana?" Fuko menunjuk lantai dansa. "Jangan katakan karena kau tidak punya pasangan."

Yuki menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin berdansa dengan orang yang kusukai."

"Manis sekali ..." Yui menanggapi. "Apa sudah ada pria yang kausuka?"

Lagi-lagi Yuki mengarahkan pandangannya ke seberang ruangan. "Ada. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku," ia berucap lemah.

Fuko meraih tangan Yuki dan meremasnya. "Akan ada banyak pria di luar sana yang akan jatuh cinta padamu, kau tinggal tunjuk mana yang kausuka."

Yuki tertawa. "Kedengarannya seperti aku ingin membeli permen."

"Bukan, tapi cokelat," sahut Yui.

"Perhiasan juga boleh," Fuko menambahkan. "Atau topi?"

Ketiganya tertawa, mengobrol, berbagi cerita, ditemani minuman dan sepiring kue yang diberikan pelayan kepada mereka.

"Tadinya kupikir malam ini akan membosankan," ujar Fuko seraya menyesap limun dinginnya.

Yui mengangguk. "Kupikir juga begitu, tadinya aku enggan datang sebab Tetsuya tidak datang. Tetapi aku akan sangat menyesal jika tinggal di rumah, karena ternyata malam ini aku bertemu kalian. Kalian teman yang menyenangkan."

"Kalian benar," sahut Yuki. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan teman saat duduk di kursi _wallflowers***._ "

"Ternyata kursi ini tidak terlalu jelek, meski tetap saja tidak nyaman," ujar Fuko.

Mereka tertawa bersama, begitu larut dalam pembicaraan dan tidak menyadari jika seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, Nona-nona."

 _Amethyst, hazel_ , dan kelabu itu menoleh ke arah suara.

Seorang pria tampan bermata biru berdiri di hadapan mereka, tersenyum dan berkata dengan sopan, "Bolehkan saya meminjam teman kalian sebentar?" Ia bertanya kepada Fuko dan Yuki. Keduanya langsung menatap ke arah Yui yang masih sibuk memandangi pria berambut biru itu dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau ada di Paris?" Yui akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Satu senyuman lagi muncul di wajah pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. "Aku kembali lebih cepat, karena ternyata aku sangat merindukan seseorang."

Wajah Yui memerah seketika.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Yui segera menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan mereka berdua beranjak menuju lantai dansa.

"Kuharap dia melamarnya malam ini," ujar Fuko. "Kalau dia menunggu sampai besok _moment_ nya akan menghilang."

"Aku setuju," Yuki membeo.

"Jadi, hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Yuki seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam sambil menatap lantai dansa yang dipenuhi pria bersetelan resmi dan wanita bergaun warna-warni dengan perhiasan yang berkilau.

"Aku ingin berdansa." Fuko bergumam pelan diikuti desahan iri pada pasangan-pasangan di lantai dansa.

Yuki menghela napas. "Baiklah ..." ia mengakui, "aku juga ingin berdansa."

Keduanya hanya bisa berbagi senyum masam, rasa iri mereka begitu hebat saat melihat Yui dan Tetsuya menari di kejauhan.

Fuko menjauhkan matanya dari lantai dansa, menjauhkan pandangannya dari pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bergembira di sana. Pandangannya terkunci pada pria yang melangkah mantap ke arahnya. Ia memandangi pria berambut merah itu, mengenalinya sebagai pria yang tadi ia lihat di seberang ruangan. Ia menahan napas saat pria itu semakin dekat. Pikiran bahwa pria itu mungkin saja calon tunangannya, membuatnya menunggu dengan was-was, meski di dalam hati ia berdoa semoga bukan pria itu orangnya. Entah mengapa Fuko merasa pria itu tidak akan cocok, pria itu terlihat begitu dominan, absolut, dan menguasai. Fuko yakin ia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan pria semacam itu.

Dan saat pria itu berdiri di depan Yuki, Fuko benar-benar merasa lega, ia bersyukur karena pria itu tidak datang untuknya. Ia melirik Yuki. Dari tatapan Yuki, Fuko tahu jika pria itulah yang disukai temannya itu. Tetapi Yuki jelas tak menyangka pria itu akan muncul di hadapannya, karena gadis memandangnya dengan sorot kebingungan. Dan saat pria berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya berdansa, Yuki tampak ragu. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tangan Yuki bergerak menyambutnya.

Yuki berdiri, sebelum pergi ia sempat menoleh pada Fuko, seolah meminta izin. Fuko mengangguk dan berkata tanpa suara, "Pergilah."

Pasangan itu menjauh, membaur di keramaian lantai dansa. Fuko mengamati mereka sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak semakin merasa iri pada kedua teman barunya.

Sekarang Fuko sendirian, rasa bosan kembali menemaninya. Ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi, mengaduh saat kulit kepalanya beradu dengan bebatuan hiasan rambutnya. Begitu tiba di rumah, hiasan menyiksa adalah benda pertama yang akan dilepasnya. "Aku benar-benar membencinya," ia menggerutu.

"Maaf ..."

Fuko mengangkat matanya. Bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata merah yang terlihat berani.

"Maaf, tadi saya bicara sendiri." Cepat-cepat Fuko berkata.

"Syukurlah." Pemilik mata merah itu berucap. "Akan repot jika kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Kena—" Pertanyaan yang hendak Fuko lontarkan menguap di udara saat ia mendapati pria yang berdiri di depannya bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna merah—merah kehitaman tepatnya.

"Kau ..."

"Kagami Taiga."

"Calon tunanganku?"

Kagami mengangguk, ia tampak tak nyaman—karena malu—saat menjawab, "kurasa begitu, kalau aku tidak salah orang tentunya."

Fuko tersenyum. Sepertinya ia akan bisa menyukai pria ini—Ah, salah! Ia jelas menyukai pria ini. "Namaku Kaminari Fuko," ujarnya, "kuharap kau tidak salah orang." Jantungnya memacu, dalam hati ia berharap Kagami memang tidak salah orang.

Kagami mengangguk lagi. "Memang kau yang kucari." Jawaban yakin keluar dari bibirnya. "Bisakah kita berdansa? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Fuko segera menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya itu. "Ya."

Ia seakan melayang. Dan malam ini tentunya tak lagi membosankan.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

 _Catatan kecil:_

 _*Tsar: sebutan untuk raja di Rusia._

 _**debutante: gadis muda yang baru diperkenalkan ke masyarakat._

 _***wallflowers: gadis-gadis muda pemalu yang tidak populer dan tidak mendapat ajakan berdansa saat acara pesta dansa._

...

Halo, semuanya~ Saya datang lagi dengan satu one shot pendek. Nggak tahu kenapa saya jadi pengen bikin fanfiksi gajes ini. Mungkin gara-gara abis liat abang Kagami yang makin lama makin keren ajah. Hehehe...

O ya, buat Yui dan Azalea, thanks udah ngebiarin saya makai OC kalian lagi. Nggak kecewa kan dengan _ending_ nya?

Dan untuk kalian yang sudah menyisihkan waktu membaca fanfiksi saya, terima kasih banyak sudah mampir, maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
